


Parallel Lines Running On

by tuesdaymidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch forces Derek and Allison to have sex. It was supposed to be a one-time incident, but it's the best sex Allison has ever had and she can't seem to stop seeking out Derek for more. The catch, of course, is that they still don't really like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Lines Running On

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con in this story is due to the sex magic/fuck-or-die scenario. Subsequent sexual encounters are totally consensual.
> 
> Thank you to the prompter tzzzz, to the lovely and talented coolbreeeze and OnTheTurningAway for cleaning up my messy words, and to the fantastic mods for organizing this rarepair extravaganza!

The first time was entirely due to magic.

Allison didn't know how she ended up in the woods that night. She woke up and felt so compelled to hunt, she pulled a pair of leggings on under the over-sized t-shirt she slept in, tugged on her boots, and then drove to the preserve.

Her feet seemed to know the trail to take because even in the pitch black sky of the new moon, she found her way to an open clearing that seemed to preternaturally glow. A woman robed in black stood in the middle of the space, her arms spread and her chin tilted up to the sky. She looked startlingly like the figure Lydia had drawn two weeks prior when they realized there was a witch in Beacon Hills.

“Ah, the wolf and the huntress.” The woman clapped her hands together as she spoke.

That's when Allison realized there was a pair of glowing red eyes on the other side of the clearing.

“Don't be shy, Alpha Hale.”

Derek stepped out of the shadows; his naked body seemed to glow in the moonlight. His arms were crossed over his chest, but they trembled, as if he were fighting to keep them in that position. Allison tried to look away, but instead she felt drawn forward until she was a few yards from him. The witch stepped between them holding out each of her arms, stopping Allison in her tracks.

“Now, now, Alpha Hale, there's no need to fight what you were once eager to do.”

Derek opened his mouth, but the witch crooked her finger and it slammed shut with a clack of his teeth.

“What the hell is this?” Allison spat. She might have been rooted to the spot, but her mouth still seemed to work.

The witch cackled.

“So much spirit in you.”

She waved her hands and murmured words, and a thick, gray fog started swirling around her feet.

“The treaty will complete once the parties consummate the agreement. And if you don't, well...” She made a cutting motion across her throat.

Then with another gesture of her arms, the grayness rose up and swallowed her in it.

“Did she say 'consummate'?” Allison asked, but she was speaking to the wall of fog.

She squinted, but the only figure she could make out was Derek looming on the other side. The witch, apparently, had vanished.

“The fog is supposed to help,” Derek finally said.

“Help with what exactly?”

Derek scowled. “To get us, you know, in the mood.”

“She expects us to have sex?” Allison shrieked.

“What did you think she meant by consummate?”

“I don't know! I thought it was a metaphor or something. Deaton is always using metaphors.” As Allison spoke, she inhaled some of fog. It tasted earthy but not in an altogether unappealing way.

“Deaton's not a witch,” Derek muttered. 

Allison crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, I don't think it's working. I don't feel any different.”

She thought Derek was going to protest—his eyes looked cloudy for a split second—but then he shook his head. “Yeah, let's just get out of here.”

Derek turned to leave. While Allison debated about following him or finding her own way back, the fog started spreading out, thinning, twisting and curling around them. Derek had only gone three steps before he stopped in his tracks.

He turned around slowly, and it was like Allison was really seeing him for the first time. Allison would never say she had a type, but when she looked at his broad chest, his muscled arms, his chiseled jaw, his sturdy thighs, his cock thickening between his legs, her whole body started to flush and it became apparent that Derek Hale was her type. All she could think about was how _strong_ he looked. He could pick her up and throw her over his shoulder and carry her away and do wicked things to her.

And she wanted him to.

She ran toward him. He met her in the middle where the witch had been moments prior, and they eliminated the space between their bodies. They didn't kiss, at least not on the lips. It was more like they were trying to consume each other.

Allison wanted to taste every inch of Derek. She sucked at his skin wherever she could reach, biting and leaving marks that faded as soon as she left them. She couldn't get enough of the way he tasted, the way he smelled, and she vaguely wondered why she never noticed before. Her hands were bold, her left hand raking down his chest and back up while her right hand went straight for his cock. She gripped it and gave it a squeeze, making Derek exhale roughly against her.

She started to tug, pulling his foreskin up over the head. Derek's fangs scraped against her neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to cause her body to respond. Heat pooled between her legs, and Allison could feel herself getting slick and ready.

Derek pulled himself from her grip and tore at her leggings, using his claws to rip them off her body in shreds. Then he got on his knees and buried his nose in between her legs while she whipped her t-shirt off over her head. He inhaled deeply before putting his mouth on the crotch of her boyshorts, making the fabric damp with his hot breath. He swiped his tongue up, finding just the right spot to drag the cotton against her clit, creating friction that left her quivering where she stood. She thought she would fall apart right there.

By the time he ripped her panties off with his teeth, she was wet.

Then his tongue was right there, lapping at her slit like he couldn't get enough.

“You taste-” he started, but never finished, his tongue too busy driving her crazy. She was so close to coming her legs were shaking in anticipation. 

“Derek,” she groaned. “Just, just make me come or fuck me already.”

He responded with a snarl, and then Derek was on his feet cupping her ass, lifting her off the ground. Allison gasped and wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles to keep her in place. He shifted her weight like it was nothing and brought a hand up to cup her left breast, flicking his thumb against her nipple, making her squirm.

She was dripping with want as she felt his thick cock sliding against her but not penetrating. She didn't feel in control of her hips as she thrust forward, trying to get friction—anything—against her swollen clit. Derek groaned as she tugged on his hair, trying to urge him on, and she thought she might combust if he didn't get inside her right then.

“Over by the tree,” Allison gasped. “So you can fuck me hard.”

“I can fuck you hard right here.”

“What am I going to hold on to?” Allison groaned as the head of Derek's cock started to tease its way inside her.

“Hold onto me,” Derek murmured into her throat.

“Oh god.”

Then he pushed into her. She arched her back, angling her hips to accommodate his size.

“Der-” she gasped.

He circled his hips, letting her feel his full length inside her. She moved her hips experimentally, testing the leverage. Sure enough, the way Derek braced himself, he had no problem at all holding her up and thrusting into her. She met as many of his thrusts as she could, until her thighs started to burn.

It was rough and primal, and Allison knew she was going to be sore the next day. But she didn't care. It still wasn't enough.

“More. I need. More,” she panted out, without knowing what she was asking.

“I could hurt you.”

“I don't care.”

Derek responded by fucking into her steady and hard and unrelenting at an inhuman speed as her climax built. Derek held her up so he could get his mouth on her breast, the warm, wet heat of his tongue playing with her nipple, giving it the same attention he had given her clit. 

She came with a scream as her whole body trembled with the pulse of orgasm. She was still shaking when she felt Derek's cock pulsing inside her, followed by the sharp scraping of claws against her ass. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Derek said once he regained some semblance of control.

“It's okay.” Allison barely felt where he had scraped her skin.

They stood frozen for a minute, Derek still inside her, holding her up, and Allison resting her head on his shoulder. The fog around them started to clear. When it dissipated, Derek slipped out and set her carefully on the ground. He waited as she steadied herself, then looked away as she collected her t-shirt and put it on hastily. 

Though she didn't remember getting to the clearing in the woods, she remembered the walk back to her dad's car, clutching her tattered leggings. Derek didn't say a word, just walked silently ahead of her, leading the way out. As soon as she saw her car, she sprinted past him without a word.

She couldn't drive away immediately. Instead, Allison sat in her car with her heart racing, but it wasn't from the trek back. She didn't know sex could be like that, so consuming, so intense. It was probably the magic, but she could still feel Derek inside her, gripping her thighs strongly but gently. She could feel his nose at her neck, drinking her in like he was dying of thirst.

Sex with Scott had never been like that.

Her knuckles were white as she drove home. It was the magic, she told herself. It had to be the magic. Whatever was in that fog made her want it more, made her more aroused, made her feel more powerful, like she could have made Derek do anything she wanted, for no other reason than he wanted it too.

Somehow, she made it back home. Her head still felt muddled as she pulled into the garage. She sat in the car, knowing her legs would feel like jelly if she tried to walk.

She knew she should tell someone that the witch situation had been, well, resolved. So she shakily scrolled through her list of contacts, finally settling on Stiles. He could be trusted to let everyone else know.

“'lo?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“Oh shit, did I wake you up?”

“No, I always get up at three o'clock in the morning.”

“I'm sorry, Stiles. I should have-I don't know-I couldn't-”

“Is something wrong?”

Allison's stomach clenched at the genuine concern in Stiles' voice.

“Well, we took care of the witch.”

“We?”

“Derek and I,” Allison winced at the way she said Derek's name.

“You and Derek? You were working together?”

Allison was glad Stiles couldn't see her blush. “Well, it was more like we both in the right place at the right time. It was sort of a spontaneous thing. But apparently this was all about a treaty and she just needed two of us.”

“A treaty?”

“She was kind of sparse on the details, but she did disappear afterward and the neighbor's cat is back to normal.”

“Why are you telling me this and not Scott? Or Isaac? I thought things finally stopped being weird between you three.”

Allison didn't respond. She forgot how perceptive Stiles could be.

“Allison?”

“The way we signed the treaty, we had to, um...”

“You had to um?”

“Sex magic,” she blurted out.

“What?” Stiles' voice was suddenly clear of sleep.

“It was some ritual between alphas and hunters. I'd ask my dad about it, but hello, awkward. Plus, he'd kill Derek if he ever found out.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know.”

The end of the line was silent. She didn't know Stiles could be quiet for so long.

“Stiles?”

“So did he, um, force you?”

“No! It wasn't like that!”

“But you didn't have a choice.”

“Neither of us did. But it wasn't like what you're thinking. I wanted it at the time, really wanted it. I couldn't even think about anything else. It was powerful magic.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Scott will understand.”

Scott didn't understand.

“I'll kill him,” were the first words out of his mouth when Allison told him the next day.

“He didn't want to do it either! We couldn't stop it! We were totally under the spell of the witch.”

“Then I'll kill her!”

“Really, Scott. It's okay. It's all really fuzzy and it means that her coven will protect Beacon Hills for three generations.”

“We were working on another plan!”

“Well, she sort of threatened to kill us if we didn't go along with hers.”

“Did it have to be you and Derek?” Scott finally started to sound resigned.

“Well, obviously I don't know what would have happened if we didn't, but she made it pretty clear we couldn't refuse.”

“Okay,” Scott replied. “You did what you had to do. I just don't really want to be left alone in a room with Derek any time soon.”

Allison didn't know why Scott's reassurance made her feel worse.

* * * * *

The second time wasn't under the influence of magic.

This time it was a grim they were tracking, and it was so rare to have a grim in North America, even Deaton was worried about it. So far no one had turned up dead, but it was only a matter of time. Stiles often joked that Beacon Hills needed a “Days without a Supernatural Death” counter, and the fact that they were all so used to people dying made Allison wonder sometimes if she was irreparably broken on the inside. 

She felt an obligation to help and protect. It was the only positive thing to come out of her family's legacy, but she didn't know how much longer she could do it. She loved her dad, but she wasn't sure she wanted to become him. 

Even so, she was in the woods early on Saturday morning. Although no one said it outright, she knew the hodge podge broken pack decided to work together to prevent another “incident” from happening.

They had agreed to meet at the preserve to do a massive recon mission.

The six more or less official members of the Hale-McCall pack were standing awkwardly in the clearing behind the Hale house staring at each other. Allison had been nervous all day Friday and had barely slept that night. It had nothing to do with the potential run-in with the grim. Allison had avoided being around Derek for the last two weeks. She never spent much time around him, or at least, she never thought she did until she started avoiding him. 

Being at school should have helped, but Scott kept giving her funny looks that were somewhere between jealousy and sympathy. And Stiles always looked at her like he wanted to ask her something but knew he shouldn't. 

But the biggest problem of all was that the main reason she was avoiding Derek was exactly because she _didn't_ want to avoid him.

She didn't seek him out when she got to the preserve. She avoided looking at him when the conversation started. She was trying to train her eyes on anything else when everyone started arguing about how best to comb the area.

But then she made the mistake of looking out of the corner of her eye. He was standing silently with his arms crossed in his default stance. His presence was overwhelming, even his biceps were bigger than she even remembered, and something inside of her snapped.

“I'll go with Derek,” Allison volunteered.

Everyone tensed.

“Scott, you and Isaac work better together, and god knows why, Stiles and Peter do, too. Danny and Ethan are coming in from the north, and Lydia and Aiden are meeting us around on the other side.”

No one moved.

“Look, our lives might be at stake here. This makes the most sense.”

Scott hesitated. Luckily Stiles took over and started barking out instructions, but before he followed Peter, he gave Allison a hard stare.

Then Derek and Allison were alone in the clearing.

Derek jerked his head forward, indicating for her to follow. They went along silently into an area where the trees were thicker and the ground was uneven. But Allison wasn't paying to anything except the way Derek's back muscles rippled underneath his t-shirt and the way his ass looked like it was sculpted just to fit his jeans.

“Are we going to talk about this?” 

“No,” Derek replied. “Now shut up. The grim are attracted to noise.”

Allison had never heard that before, but she didn't argue. They walked on in silence for a few more minutes.

“I keep dreaming about it,” Allison blurted out.

Derek stopped in his tracks.

“And I know it was just the spell that made us do it, but I can't stop thinking about it. I can still feel you inside me when I wake up. And I keep thinking that maybe we could just do it again, so I'll know it was just the magic. And then maybe I won't want you all the time.”

Derek's lips were against hers in a heartbeat. He combed his fingers through her hair, keeping her in place as he tried to devour her. She thrust her tongue against his violently, licking into his mouth, pushing herself against his solid weight as she fumbled at the buttons of his fly. She managed to get her hand down the front of his jeans and around his cock. He was already hard. 

Once she got his dick out, he batted her hands away. She helped him roll down her jeans and panties to the middle of her thighs, and then he spun her around. He grabbed onto her hips. She tried to widen her legs instinctively, but she could only manage a few inches. His fingers teased at her, making her wet, before he spread her open and pushed into her. 

Allison was unsteady on her feet and reached out for purchase. Derek grabbed her hand, before bringing it around so she could grip onto his ass. 

“I've got you,” he whispered. 

And then he started fucking her in earnest. It was just like it had been the first time, and the feeling overwhelmed her until every thought in her head vanished. 

When Derek started teasing her clit, every stroke of his fingers sent her racing closer and closer to falling over the edge. 

“Come on,” Derek urged.

“Oh god,” Allison groaned.

She clenched her muscles around Derek's cock and with a low “fuck,” she felt Derek coming. He didn't ease up on her clit, rubbing in frantic circles until she followed him in release.

Allison's heart started racing as her head started to clear with the reality of what just happened. Without the magic fog, it was still far better sex than she had ever had before.

Derek was surprisingly gentler than Scott in some ways, but rougher in ways she never knew she needed. There wasn't any emotional longing in the act, no love or any feeling other than disdain. But the way it felt made up for all of it. Derek's touch made every nerve in her body go up in pleasure, and there was no magic fog to attribute to it.

But she had to know.

“Do you think it could be residual magic from the witch?”

Derek didn't answer immediately. Instead, he looked up, around, anywhere but directly at Allison before he finally replied, “It doesn't work that way.”

“How do you know?”

“Sex magic needs a vehicle, like the fog. It's why love potions work temporarily, but love spells don't exist.”

Allison didn't respond right away. It wasn't that she thought Derek was dumb, but he usually didn't seem to be very informed about things not related to his pack. 

“I may have read into it a little, afterward,” he offered.

“Oh,” was all Allison could answer. So he had thought about it, too. Allison opened her mouth but she didn't know what to ask. How much had he thought about it? Had he been hoping to get her alone again too? 

Then Derek's cell rang, and the moment was over.

“Yeah,” Derek answered roughly.

Whoever was on the other line was dominating the conversation, probably Stiles, and Derek grunted a few times in response as he buttoned up his jeans. 

“They have it cornered,” he said after he hung up.

She pulled up her jeans, picked up her bow, and followed him silently, smoothing her hair down as they changed course.

Grims couldn't be killed, it turned out, at least not without powerful magic, but the witch's protection was apparently enough to scare it out of their territory with the promise never to return.

No one said it out loud, but Allison knew she wasn't alone in thinking that the magic sex hadn't been for nothing. It was worth all the confusion and mixed feelings that Allison couldn't sort out if it meant serious protection. 

She spent the night at Lydia's that night. Scott asked if she needed a ride home from the preserve, but the look on his face was so open and hopeful, she just couldn't. Not after what she had done just an hour before with Derek.

“So, why am I covering for you?” Lydia asked as soon as Allison got to her house later that afternoon.

“Can't I just want to have a sleepover with my best friend?”

“The girlie girl act doesn't suit you.”

Allison knew she could fudge the truth a little and Lydia wouldn't question. She was perceptive, but she was also self-absorbed. She didn't care about what Allison did unless it was something that directly impacted her, or if it was really juicy. Unfortunately, this fell into the latter category.

The witch incident was the “secret” everyone knew but didn't talk about, so when Allison made a decision and blurted out, “I had sex with Derek,” Lydia's eyeroll wasn't unexpected.

“Everybody knows already.”

“No, I mean again.”

“Oh really?”

Lydia turned fully to look at Allison, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Where? When? How? I want details.”

“It was this morning while we were looking for the grim.”

“Ew, so it was in the woods again?”

“It's not like I planned it!”

“Stiles told me you volunteered to go with Derek.”

“Okay, so maybe I planned it a little.”

“I'm waiting for details.”

Allison fidgeted. She was dying to tell someone, but as soon as she did, it would somehow become real. And if it was real, then she would have to deal with it.

“Allison,” Lydia said, impatience obvious in her voice.

“It was just as good as it was the first time.” She grabbed one of Lydia's pillows and screamed into it. When she surfaced, Lydia was waiting for her to continue. “It was even better because it wasn't so foggy and I knew I was really feeling everything. And he just, his _hands_.”

“I always thought he'd be good in bed. He always acts like he has something to prove. Does he fuck that way, too?”

Allison knew that was why she told Lydia. She didn't judge. In fact, she was encouraging.

So Allison spilled everything. The way Derek gripped onto her, but not too tight. The way his claws came out right before he came. The way he knew exactly how to touch her to get her off.

“I wonder if that's a werewolf thing?” Lydia mused. “The supersensory feedback gives them an advantage. I don't think I can go back to human men.”

Allison laughed, although she knew Lydia was probably serious.

Allison felt better, normal, sharing with a girlfriend until she started thinking too hard about it and remembered it was Derek. It wasn't just two years before when she blamed Derek Hale for ruining her life. It wasn't his fault that her family were hunters, but it had been easier to blame the Hales for existing than for her aunt, her grandfather, even her mother's choices. 

They had come to a truce the last two years, but Allison still didn't trust Derek. She knew Isaac liked him, and Scott had even warmed up to him a little. At this point, Stiles was practically an honorary Hale. But Allison had always kept a distance from Derek.

What was she doing? Derek had been involved with her aunt, had bitten her mother. She couldn't just put that aside for the sake of really good sex.

* * * * *

The third time didn't happen in the woods.

If she thought she had trouble getting it out of her mind after the first time, it was nothing compared to the second time. Thinking about sex with Derek started to become an obsession, and strengthening her resolve to stay away from Derek made it even worse.

She loved Scott, or at least she thought she did at one point. But after the whole weirdness with Isaac the year before, she had really tried to take a step back from boys and dating. There was just something about Scott she couldn't help but be drawn to. He always said they were meant to be together, but when she was sitting in class, bored out of her mind, it wasn't Scott she was thinking about.

She and Derek just happened to run into each other at the grocery store, a week after the second “incident” and the next thing Allison knew, she was in the back seat of Derek's Toyota in the parking lot behind the old train depot with one foot on the ceiling as Derek fucked into her.

Allison had already been in a bad mood. She had gotten into an argument with her dad about going away to college. She didn't even really care about college, but her dad was so insistent she go somewhere far away from Beacon Hills, it made her dig her heels in. When she suggested Beacon Hills Community College, he snapped at her and the argument escalated. With all that had happened the last two years, and the world of supernatural and evil opening up to her, she knew her need to protect wouldn't go away if she were studying business at UCLA. But when her dad insisted that he wouldn't consider letting her in on the arms selling without a college degree she had exploded at him and tore out of the house in a fury. 

Her future was just another thing to be confused about, and when she saw Derek trying to decide between double chocolate fudge and rocky road in the freezer section, something else inside her snapped. It wasn't his fault she couldn't stop thinking about him, but it really kind of was. He was just too perfect with his stupid face and his leather jacket, deep in thought over ice cream of all things.

“Derek,” she said forcefully.

He looked at her and startled, dropping one of the quarts of ice cream he was holding and catching it with his supernatural reflexes right before it hit the floor.

“You look like someone else with your hair like that,” he blurted out.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

He put the ice cream back and followed her to the parking lot. She stopped beside his car.

“It's bigger,” she said with a shrug when he looked at her curiously.

He didn't argue, and she didn't explain that she wanted it to be his car so he had to think about it, maybe even smell her scent every time he got into it. She was taking a risk of the others finding out about them, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She just wanted to fuck until her mind went blank for a little while.

When they parked, Derek got into the backseat and she followed. They stripped off their clothes hurriedly before he pulled her onto his lap and let her ride him. The words Derek spoke to her in the grocery store came back into her mind. 

“Do I remind you of her?” She sneered, pushing down hard on his cock.

“Do I remind you of him?” Derek parroted back.

“Fuck you,” Allison choked out as Derek gave a particularly hard thrust up.

It was rougher than it had been before, maybe because he gave her control to set the pace and that was exactly how she wanted it. After he flipped her onto her back, he didn’t miss a beat, getting them both off with a brutal rhythm. When she got home later that evening and crawled into bed, she felt raw and tender and sore. But it was the best she had felt all week. 

The next day, she confessed what she had done to Stiles. In her defense, they had been drinking a little. They were supposed to be working on a project for Econ, but it was Friday night so they eventually abandoned their fake business model and were on the Stilinski's couch watching TV, eating popcorn, and sharing a bottle of wine. 

“We could double date,” Stiles offered after the initial shock and disbelief wore off. He and Cora were trying the long distance thing while Cora was staying with another pack up in Washington, but she was coming back for the summer and Stiles was counting down the days. 

“I don't _like_ Derek,” Allison insisted. “I don't even know how old he is.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn't like Cora at first either, but the Hale charm won me over.”

“You mean the I-probably-lived-in-the-woods-alone-for-years-and-completely-lack-social-skills-of-any-sort charm?”

“Totally does it for me,” Stiles said, throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

“What am I going to do?”

“Do you want to stop?”

“I don't think I can stop,” Allison confessed.

“That isn't what I asked.”

Allison grabbed the wine bottle out of Stiles' hand and took a swig. “I don't know,” she answered. “It's not like anything is going to come out of it. It's not like I _want_ anything to come out of it.”

“Who says something has to come out of it? Maybe it's what you need right now.” Stiles sounded far too Zen-like, and Allison wondered if being with Cora had made him more grounded.

“But then why do I feel so bad about it?”

“Because it would probably hurt a few people if they found out.”

“You mean Scott.” Allison couldn't fight the accompanying sigh. 

“Yeah.”

“You're not going to tell him about this are you?”

“And risk him wolfing out on me? No. No way. He's my best friend, and I love the guy, but I am staying so far out of this I'm in another zip code. Time zone even. I've crossed the International Date Line.” 

“It's not like Scott and I are dating anymore.”

“Who are you trying to convince?”

The thing was, Allison didn't know.

* * * * *

The fourth time was at Derek's loft.

She should have been sitting through Calculus class that afternoon, but Scott had been particularly sweet to her that morning and Isaac was looking at her funny, and she just couldn't take it. Before she knew it, she had slipped out the side door, and drove to Derek's loft with no idea if he would be there or not. She didn't know what he did all day. At some point, Isaac had mentioned a job, but she had never paid enough attention to Derek to care.

But he was there. Alone.

“We can't keep doing this.” This time it was Derek who said it, mumbling into Allison's breasts as he pushed her down into his mattress. “Peter knows something is up. I just don't like tiptoeing around the pack.”

“I don't even like you,” Allison muttered.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Derek, I, that's not what I-you're not my type. And things with Scott were starting to--”

Derek growled. He pulled out of her and flipped her over with ease. She scrambled to her hands and knees as he took her from behind. As he curved over her back and mouthed at her neck, all thoughts of Scott left Allison's mind. 

Allison lounged on Derek's bed afterward. He didn't kick her out, and she didn't feel like leaving.

“You do remind me of her,” Derek said quietly. He added so softly Allison could barely hear, “The good parts.” 

Allison didn't know why he was bringing it up now, but she knew exactly who Derek meant. “She wasn't always a psychotic bitch,” Allison said, trying but failing to say it lightly.

“No. She was the first person after Paige I thought I might, well, obviously I was wrong, but I don't think she was always playing me. There were times when, well--”

Allison felt a weight behind his words. “What aren't you telling me?”

“Nothing. It was-I always thought the ritual would be with Kate.”

“You knew about this?” Allison sat up abruptly.

“No, not in the way you think! I knew the witches had a ritual that the Hale line was responsible to take part in. I just thought, well, I thought Kate was the huntress.”

“But you weren't even an alpha then. How could you have known?”

“It's not because I'm an alpha. It's because I'm the oldest son. I was always the oldest son, even before.”

He didn't need to add “the fire.”

“The witch called you 'Alpha Hale'.”

“It was just a formality.” 

Allison laid back down and they lapsed into silence again. Hearing Derek talk about Kate brought it back to the forefront of her mind how messed up Derek was. Maybe one of the reasons why she had instinctively stayed away from him was because he made her think about all of the horrible things she didn't want to deal with. But then, maybe it was okay that they were using each other now. Maybe it would help. 

“I tried to kill Boyd and Erica,” Allison said, trying and failing to make her voice not shake.

“Your mom had just died.”

She didn't like Derek making excuses for her. “But I was still responsible for it. I really bought into what Gerard said. I believed it. Grief isn't an excuse.”

“I would have let her into my pack,” Derek said. “I just-I wanted you to know that.” 

They lay in silence. 

Allison rolled over onto her side to look down at Derek, who had his hands folded and resting on his stomach. “This is really fucked up, isn't it?” 

“I'm really fucked up.”

“I come from a family of psychopaths.”

“Your dad's all right,” Derek said before adding. “Everyone I love dies.”

“Except Cora.”

“Yeah,” Derek's voice was fond. “Stiles is good for her, isn't he?”

“Yeah, I think she's good for him, too.”

* * * * *

The fifth time was almost a reflex.

Scott had asked her to the movies that day at school.

She felt like she was going to be sick. Had it been even a month earlier, she probably would have said yes. It would have been easy to pretend everything was going to be fine between them, but it would have been just as much a lie then. She didn't know what changed, but ever since she and Derek had completed the ritual, it made her reconsider everything. 

Somewhere along the way, since moving to Beacon Hills, since her life became twisted up in battles and fear and death, she lost a sense of who she was. 

It was time to be honest, or as honest as she could.

“Scott, I-I can't.”

“Is this about Isaac?”

“No.” The expression on Scott's face went back to being hopeful. “No! It's really not. It's about me.”

“Are you okay?”

“College is right around the corner, and I just, I don't know what I'm doing. My dad and I have been fighting a lot lately. I feel like I have an obligation to be a hunter, but he thinks I should have a “normal” life. And it's a mess. I don't know what I want, or what I need. I just think I need some space.”

Scott tilted his head. He was listening to her, but the sympathetic look on his face meant he wasn't hearing the full truth behind her words. She was sneaking around behind everyone's back, using Derek to avoid everything else. Because the truth was, whatever it meant, she wanted Derek. She didn't deserve Scott's understanding. 

She went straight to Derek's after school. He ate her out in the entryway, without even fully closing the door. He was on his knees like a starving man. After she came, shaking so much she gripped Derek's hair for balance, he didn't stop. He licked lightly, carefully, until her legs stopped quivering, and then he started in again in earnest. 

He pushed two fingers inside her, pressing and stroking right where she needed. Just like that he coaxed another orgasm from her.

When she made a move for his jeans, he shook his head and told her later. She couldn't think about what it meant, that he wanted to do that to her more than he wanted to get himself off.

In a million years, she would probably never figure out Derek Hale.

“We can't keep doing this,” she said.

“Yeah,” Derek breathed into her stomach where his head lay resting.

“Yeah,” Allison echoed.

She knew Derek knew she was lying.

* * * * *

The next time she saw Derek, they didn't have sex at all.

It wasn't as if they made plans, but it wasn't altogether coincidental either. She just happened to be out on the preserve doing target practice. And Derek happened to know she sometimes went out there around dusk to practice in the waning light. 

He sat on a fallen log and watched as she put a stream of arrows in a target she had hung on a tree.

“Do you ever hunt game?”

“I haven't in years.”

“We should hunt sometime. If you can promise not to hit me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Allison said as she set her bow down. “Not tonight, though. My arms are tired.”

She sat down beside him on the log.

“Has there always been an alliance between wolves and hunters?” Allison asked.

“For as long as my family has lived here,” Derek said. “Why?”

“I'm just trying to understand where I fit, I guess.”

Derek didn't say anything in response, though the silence wasn't awkward. Allison still had a million more questions. She didn't know they had reached the end of something or a beginning, but for once she wasn't in a hurry to get answers. Instead they just sat side by side and looked up at the waxing moon.


End file.
